The Class Of 2010
by Silent Whisper
Summary: -Rocket Power- A quick fic I won't say what it's about though its a little obveous with the title and all. A sorta confusing story. Please just read and review. I'll love you forever! :)


A/N: The name isn't really great... its class of 2010 because if Otto is 11 now so is Twister and if Twister is 11 in 2003 he will graduate 2010.  
  
The Class Of 2010  
  
The date was June 12, 2010. It was a beautiful day, bright blue sky a few fluffy white clouds it was warm, but not hot.  
  
Lars was 22 years old. Twister was 18, today he would be graduating high school. Lars sat out in the audience. He was proud of his brother he went from getting straight F's to graduating with honors. He remembered when Twister was little.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was just after dinner time Raul was washing dishes as a ten year old Lars dried them. Twister and Sandy are sitting in the living room. Sandy is helping Twister with flash cards.  
  
Six year old Twister: "C-A-T that spells cat!"  
  
Sandy: "Right, good job Maurice!"  
  
Twister smiled a sweet angelic smile.  
  
Sandy: "Now what does this one spell?"she said as she held up another card.  
  
Twister: "D-O-G, dog!" he said with pride.  
  
Sandy: "Good job!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
The ceremony was starting the principle was making his speech about how proud he was of all of them. Once again Lars started to think about the past.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Twister was sitting at the table. He was supposed to be studying for his spelling test. He was nine now, and was in the fifth grade.  
  
Sandy: "Maurice, stop goofing off! Your supposed to be studying," she said walking into the house bags of groceries in her arms.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Lars smiled him and his brother hadn't fought in almost four years now, well not the way they used to fight anyway. Maybe an argument every now and then but nothing compared to the childish pranks they used to play on each other.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Twister, now twelve, walked into the house a small orange-brown colored envelope in one hand and his skateboard in his other.  
  
Sandy: "Maurice! Where is your report card!"  
  
Twister sighed. "Right here Mom." he said and handed her the envelope.  
  
She opened it and sighed. "Maurice, you are failing everything."  
  
"No not everything! I got an A in gym!" he replied  
  
Sandy sighed again.  
  
Twister: "I'm going to mad town!"  
  
Twister went to open the door to leave the house. But Lars was standing there with a water gun. He shot Twister with the water and jumped on his bike and road away with his friends.  
  
*ENDFLASHBACK*  
  
He could never forget the day Twister got his first A on a main subject. He was in the tenth grade, he had been trying so hard. Who would have thought the A would have been in science.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Twister is just walking threw the door after school.  
  
Twister: "Guys come here check this out."  
  
Lars: "I'm in the living room."  
  
Twister ran into the living room "Lars, Lars I got an A!!!"  
  
Lars: "That's great Twist!"  
  
Twister: "Yeah, where's Mom?"  
  
Lars: "Oh her and dad are at the store they will be back soon."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Lars looked to his right he saw his Mom a tear rolling down her cheek. He then started to remember his own graduation. He still to this day thought of it as the happiest day of his life.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The ceremony had just ended. Everyone was with there parents, hugging. Lars found his Mom and dad. His Mom gave him a hug and his dad shook his hand. Twister gave him the card he and his parents had signed for him.  
  
Twister: "Lars, I hope I can be just like you someday. "  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Principal: "Maurice Rodrequez."  
  
Twister walked up, took his diploma, and shook the principals hand. He then went back and sat down.  
  
Lars now had tears rolling down his cheeks. The years had gone by so fast he felt as if he missed something he had never felt such an odd combination of confusement (A/N: not a real word as far as I know...that's all right though), frustration and anger before in his life. He then looked around. Other families with there children, grandchildren, brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews all down on that stage. He wondered if they felt the same way.  
  
Before he knew it he was walking towards the stage. The ceremony was over he walked up to Twister and gave him a hug. Twister smiled but said nothing. A group of Twister friends walked by they asked him to go out to a party.Twister left.  
  
Lars now knew what it was like to be truly happy. Never had he gone from feeling so bad to so good. It was a great feeling.  
  
A/N: I think the ending was bad but other then that this turned out the way I wanted it to. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! 


End file.
